


Sasha’s “Surprise”

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, 4HW having dinner and a intervention, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Poly 4HW is life, The Four Horsewomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Sasha dyes her hair black and her three wives reacts in the most poignant way possible. A.K.A. The 4HW dinner turned into a intervention fic that the world did not need but wanted.





	Sasha’s “Surprise”

It’s a momentous occasion when Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, Bayley, and Sasha Banks finds the perfect time to spend together with each other. It’s on common a day when their all together but thanks to their brutal schedule, they barley spend time with each other. But thankfully, fate had other plans. 

This was the week where the men of the WWE fly to Saudi Arabia for Super Showdown and the women of the company takes advantage of getting a few days off until the start of the abbreviated tour when the weekend begins. A lightbulb blew an idea in Becky’s mind, she will be home in her new shindig of a house in Los Angeles for a few days, free from the paparazzi and paranoid WWE executives, so she offered to have dinner with her three girlfriends during their three day stay at her house, taking advantage of spending time together. She relayed it onto Charlotte, then Bayley and Sasha, where they all loved the idea.

Flights were quickly booked in a flash. Charlotte managed to find a great flight from Orlando to Los Angeles. Bayley followed suit in booking a ticket out west for her and Sasha. 

Upon arriving in Los Angeles, Sasha needed to stop by a drug store to get some hair dye. Sasha has been away from the world of sports entertainment since the night of WrestleMania, hoping to take some time to recuperate and unwind her body and state of mind. Since then, she has been watching WWE as a fan overall and just minding by her business away from the ring. She wanted to change her appearance, hoping to make light on the situation. 

“Did you get what you want?” Bayley waited for Sasha as she emerged from the drug store with bag in hand.

“Got it covered, let’s go see Becks and Char.” Sasha gives a thumbs up.

“Just what are you planning on doing to your hair?” Bayley had a suspicious look on her face while pulling out the driveway en route to Becky’s house, trying to guess what Sasha is planning to do.

“You’ll see.” Sasha gave a secretive gaze.

Bayley and Sasha made their arrival at Becky’s new place and eyes were hooked on how amazing it looks. It’s like a beach house and a scenic house merged into one. They grabbed their luggage from the back of their rental and knocked on the door.

“Welcome, you dopes. God I missed you two lovebirds.” Becky being a jokester at best as she opens the door for Bayley and Sasha. She gave a kiss to Sasha and Bayley on arrival.

“How are you going to say you missed me when two days ago, we literally made out in the back of the arena at Raw?” Bayley quipped back

“Just take the compliment, will ya?” Becky whingly replied as she puts her shoulders around Bayley’s neck, nuzzling into into the side of the face.

“Oh shit, it’s the Boss’N’Hug connection. My loves are finally here.” Charlotte emerged from the living room, filled with love, planting a loving kiss on Bayley’s lips and the same goes for Sasha.

“Three days with the loves of my life all cooped in one house. I can take that any day of the week.” Bayley looked at Sasha, Becky, and then Charlotte, blessed that she has three beautiful women in their lives.

“Hey, I need to use the bathroom, mainly use the shower. ” Sasha politely asked Becky.

“Why? You couldn’t use it at home?” Becky becomes irked at Sasha’s request.

“I really need to dye my hair.” Sasha pointed at her purple hair.

“And it can’t wait until you get back in Orlando? Plus I’m not having your crayola paint all over my shower.” Becky still remains irked.

“Come on Becks, I promise I’ll clean up after myself, you won’t know that I was in there. Please, please, pretty please?” Sasha pouted heavy, curling her lip to fully pout to convince Becky.

“Your lucky I love you, go ahead. The guest bathroom on your left when you head up there.” Becky made a quick grin but decided to allow Sasha to use the bathroom. 

“Thanks. I’ll meet you guys when your dinner starts. You’ll love it when you see me.” Sasha giggled as she kissed on Becky’s forehead, then on Charlotte’s and Bayley’s cheeks, teasing her girlfriends about her surprise appearance. She then ran upstairs with her luggage to put in the main bedroom, then use the guest bathroom afterwards.

“Love it when you see me? What the hell is she talking about?” Becky forms a questionable look at Sasha’s surprise.

“Beats me. She wants to surprise us.” Bayley relaying onto Becky and Charlotte, also in the dark on what Sasha has planned.

“Well she better not surprise me if she leaves a mess in my bathroom.” Becky sternly have a fair warning.

“Anyways. Come look at the amazing view, it’s to die for.” Becky put her arms tightly around Becky and Charlotte’s waist, giving them a kiss on their respective cheeks, while waking to the balcony over looking the Pacific river.

—————————————————————————————

It’s been a hour and a half since Sasha spent her time in the bathroom, working on her “surprise.” Hopefully, Becky, Bayley, and Charlotte have been waiting on their girl to come out the bathroom and join them for downstairs for dinner. An amazing course of a traditional stir fry with Beef and Broccoli with Brown rice.

Becky, Bayley, and Charlotte have been waiting on the table, glancing upstairs for Sasha to make her arrival, with the food on their plate starting to get cold.

“She’s been awfully spending time in there.” Bayley quipped at Sasha taking her sweet time.

“Does she realize we’re starving?” Charlotte rubbed her stomach, feeling a huge growl emerging from her chiseled abs.

Becky moved out of her chair, and made her way halfway upstairs.

“Oy! We are dying of starvation down here, hurry up or I’ll bust down the door just to knock your face off.” Becky shouted to the heavens for Sasha to hear, as her hunger began to be be desperate.

“I’m finishing up, girls!” Sasha shouted that she was finishing up. 

“What kind of crazy person decides to arrive at the airport, then head to the pharmacy to get some hair dye?” Becky walked back to her spot on the dinner table.

“Alright, girls! You ready?” Sasha hid behind the wall by the stairs, teasing her “surprise”.

“We’re ready to eat, I don’t know about you.” Becky made a savage response.

“Just ignore Becky, we are ready for you, Sash.” Charlotte rolled her eyes, happy about what Sasha’s surprise is all about.

“Here goes nothing. Ta-da!” Sasha entered the dining room, showing her girlfriends her new look, as Sasha’s hair is now black.

A dazed and stunned facade appears on the faces of Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley. Eyes are all bulging out all round, their thought processes are in complete errors. 

“So, you like?” Sasha forming a smirk, looking for a response from her girls.

“Lass, Your hair is......” Becky stammered into a hole in the wall in her brain, looking for something nice to say. Looking at Charlotte to finsh her response.

“Your not purple anymore....” Charlotte is in complete awe, pointing out the distant notice in color tone for Sasha’s hair. Looks over to Bayley to speak as she is a lost for words.

“Your hair is black, black...” Bayley coughs out a heavy response, still shocked that Sasha’s hair is now black.

“Oh, hold that thought. You made stir fry. I love stir fry. Let’s eat, guys!” Sasha ignores her girls’ reaction for as her taste buds salivate inside of the smell of the beef and broccoli stir fry. She wastes no time eating her dinner first as things were getting awkward under one roof.

As Sasha enjoys her dinner, three eyes look over her in worry. Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley eat in silence with shocked and expressed concern. They all knew that Sasha was taking time off from the world of WWE, of course, the outstanding love and support they have for her is unlike no other. Sasha has been working on getting mentally better and filled with positivity, but dying her hair black is beyond anything. She looked different, like a completely different version of Sasha Banks. It took Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley off guard and fearing if this is some radical cry for help.

“Mhmmmm. This is so good. Becks, where did you find the recipe?” Sasha savoring every bite.

“The dark web. Oops, I mean the Web. The internet.” Becky spoke up, then stammers, making a slight jab at Sasha’s new hair.

“Sounds dope. Maybe we could watch some Netflix after, I heard Black Mirror came back.” Sasha nodded back.

“Mmmmmm....” Bayley nearly choked on her water.

“I hear the new season is supposed to be good, it’s pretty dark. Ow!” Charlotte made a obvious jab only to feel Becky’s feet kick in her shin under the table.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Becky silently mouths out at told Charlotte without shouting it loud.

“You guys are acting weird. Everything okay?” Sasha takes notice in Why her girls are acting funny.

“We are good.” ”Nothing to be worried about.” ”We are fine.” Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley all said concurrently, putting on a face acting awkward.

“Well, great. I have something to tell you guys.” Sasha displayed a hearty smile, also got something say.

“The hits keep on coming. You can tell us anything, love.” Becky quipped back.

“Well, I thought about it, matter of fact I thought long and hard. Even as I been just looking to change my life these past few months. And I think I came to the conclusion.” Sasha put down her fork, beginning to speak on what’s on her mind, rubbing her hands.

Soon, the dining room was silent until Sasha revealed five words that soon started upbringing chaos in Becky’s new house.

“I am leaving the WWE.” 

Those five words made sent shockwaves and the ripple effects caused her girlfriends to react without prior caution. Becky dropped her fork with a piece of beef on the plate, while accidentally bumping her elbow painfully on the side of the table, Charlotte dropped her glass on the table, thankfully it didn’t shatter on contact, and Bayley so taken aback, she spit out her sip of water. The look of shock earlier when Sasha dyed her hair black, adds more disbelief to the matter of things, to Sasha potentially leaving the WWE for good.

Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley didn’t know what to say. They couldn’t come up with something to say about Sasha’s newly dyed black hair earlier on and now, they lost all the cells in their brain to process this sudden bombshell like a C-4 exploding after tampering the wrong wire.

Sasha took aware of seeing her girls react not too pleasantly after such a big bombshell like that. She instantly became unhappy seeing the damage unfold.

Charlotte cleared the phlegm in her throat, letting out a strong exhale. 

“Sasha. Is this a rib? This has to be a rib. Did they bring back Swerved? Where’s the cameras?” Charlotte tries to decipher if Sasha is faking her stunning announcement, looking all types of paranoid to see if it’s one big joke.

“It’s not a joke. I’m serious. I am not coming back.” Sasha nodded back, staying true to her word.

“You keep saying that and I think your just egging us on that you will eventually be back. Is that what your saying?” Becky looks to become irritated.

“No. I am being very real when I say I am not coming back. I have already accepted my fate and there’s nothing I can do about it. It’s settled.” Sasha responds strongly, keeping her stance.

“No it’s not settled. Your just a little confused that’s all.” Becky nodded again, refusing to believe what Sasha is saying.

“Sasha, please tell me you are not considering just leaving like that.” Charlotte’s facade turning into a brooding one.

“I don’t know why guys are being so angsty right now. You guys are looking like someone has just died.” Sasha scoffed back, looking at the dejected state on the faces of Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley, who has been in complete silence since Sasha’s eye-opening bombshell of an announcement.

“When you put it like that....” Becky apparently made a quiet but radioactive jab before sipping her drink, not liking what Sasha is saying.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Sasha angrily turned her direction at Becky’s not so evident jab.

“You know what we mean, Sasha.” Charlotte spoke softly.

“No, Char. I don’t understand the energy you guys have right now. You all told me that no matter how my career is in WWE, you’ll stand by my side. Now what, your backing away from me?” Sasha felt her anger rise within her body, accusing her girls’ of not supporting her.

“No one is backing away. This is your career we are talking about. You know, the one where you have won the NXT Women’s championship, came to the main roster, won the Raw Women’s championship four times, headlined four or five star matches, became the first ever Women’s Tag Team Champion, that career is what we are talking about and you simply want to run away from that.” Charlotte appears to not back down and remind Sasha that she is throwing away her storied career by running away from her ongoing issues.

“I’m not running away. You all know what I been through. No matter how great I am in that ring, it still doesn’t mean a damn one bit to the powers-that-be. Every one of my title reigns and big match wins are not meaningful because they always find some enough bullshit just to pull the fucking rug from under my feet. I am sick and tired of it, I am tired of losing eight hours of sleep dealing with that everyday. You all know the shit that I go through.” Sasha increased the base of her voice, apparently stating her searing frustration that scales back to when she was drafted to Raw three years ago. 

“We understand, Sash. Trust me, if anyone knows when Vince and company sour on those that put their blood, sweat, and tears on the line just to get tossed over for the next person up, I know what it means. But leaving the company to escape your issues isn’t the way.” Becky folded her hands on the table, hoping to reason with Sasha. She even mentions her own issues with the higher ups within WWE, trying to sympathize but change Sasha’s mind.

“You don’t get it, Becks. You all don’t understand.” Sasha shook her head in disbelief at Becky and Charlotte not fully grasping on her decision.

“We do, just leaving is going to end up worse for you. You need to rethink this carefully.” Charlotte tries to reason with Sasha to re-think her controversial decision before it’s too late.

“I don’t need to do anything. I already made my decision.” Sasha keeps her stance as she folded her arms, remaining unfazed.

“Sasha, please don’t be stupid.” Becky put two fingers on the bridge of her nose, trying her best not to get frustrated.

“Nobody’s trying to be stupid. This is what I want to do. Bayley, you agree with me, right?” Sasha gets annoyed at both Becky and Charlotte. She turned her sole attention to a silent, brooding Bayley.

Bayley have looked her hand movement in silent during Sasha’s two-on-one handicap-like verbal battle against Becky and Charlotte. She has not said a single syllable out her mouth since Sasha’s revelation.

“Bay?” Sasha calls out Bayley’s name as her face as her heart has a sinking feeling just looking at Bayley being unhappy.

“Bayley, say something?” Sasha with worry on her face, calls out Bayley once more.

Bayley picks her head to Sasha where she looks at her with discourage written in her face. She fidgets her fingers on the table, struggling at first to come up with words to say.

The one thing about Bayley is that she supported her girls’. She stood by them as loyal as it could ever be. When Charlotte, Becky, and Sasha moved onto the main roster after leaving NXT, Bayley supported their venture upward as their love never dissipated since then. When things were rough with Becky and Charlotte and their on-screen rivalry that seem to rip them personally, she (alongside with Sasha) still loved and supported them. But Bayley wasn’t smiling right now, she was unhappy, unhappy at what Sasha is doing to herself and her career. She knew what she had to say, even if it wasn’t good for Sasha. 

Bayley cleared what’s blocking in her throat, as she speaks with a strain that’s affecting her heart strings. She depressingly glances at Sasha as she finally speaks out.

“Sasha.... I love you. Becky loves you. Charlotte loves you. We love you so much. We know things have not been great for you as of late, and we promised that we will stick together no matter what. When you wanted to take some time off, we were okay with it. If it meant that it will get you back in that ring in no time, back to being the boss we know and love, that we will stick by you, because our love is bigger than it has been. But what your planning to do, I don’t know if I can be okay with that. I’m sorry but it’s not sitting right with me.” 

Sasha sat back on the chair and was in total disbelief. Her girls are downplaying their support of Sasha ending her tenure in WWE. She felt a tear inside of her heart like it’s been ripped though with a knife.

“Wh....What are you trying to say?” Sasha halters to speak at what Bayley is saying to her.

“I think your being selfish, Sasha.” An exhale comes out of Bayley’s nostrils, she wasted no time telling Sasha her brutal, honest feeling about her bombshell announce.

“That’s what you all think of me? Being selfish?” Sasha felt a hinge in her throat. 

She looked at the brooding reaction on the faces of Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley. Basically, what Bayley said is channeling what Becky and Charlotte wanted to tell Sasha. Becky looks down at her hands and nails, Charlotte and her eyes are looking at the ceiling, and Bayley, after mentioning that Sasha was being selfish, looked at anything that was not Sasha. Sasha felt like she got a gut punch where the fist remains in the stomach.

“Wow, I can’t believe this is all pouring out. I guess the ones you love really show their true colors.” Sasha’s grin turns flat and her eyebrows furrowing as she felt her anger rose steadily.

“Hold on, nobody is going that down that route.” Charlotte pointed out Sasha’s impending anger.

“You guys basically called me stupid for something I want to do that benefits the rest of my life.” Sasha clenched her fist in a ball as her voice increase in anger.

“We didn’t call you stupid, what we said is that what you are planning on doing is stupid.” Becky snapped back right at Sasha.

“That is bold coming from you. I think I remember months ago before SummerSlam, i have seen you sulking around me saying you have accepted that you are never going to be seen as the top superstar in the WWE and you’ll never get a chance at a title ever again, and now they finally gave you the spotlight to take and run with. They never gave a fuck about me when i was champion but they instantly give two fucks about “Becky 2 Belts” out of the blue. Sasha put Becky on the hot seat, pointing the alarming hypocrisy in her, considering her success in WWE lately. 

Becky’s stunned facade caused her mouth to drop. She was about to retort back at Sasha, but Charlotte intervened from an argument forming between Sasha and Becky. 

“Sasha, this is not Becky’s fault. Let’s think clearly about this.” Charlotte put her hand on Becky’s arm, hoping to calm her down as well as calm Sasha for the alarming matter.

“Your are one to talk. You ever thought to yourself that you never ended up like us when we are in the back in catering while your out there in the ring night after night and vying for titles. They always put you in the championship picture and even if it’s a rainy day, they decided that Charlotte Flair will never be an afterthought, will never have to reduce herself to being in the back with the others for a change. They even got you on your way to breaking the glass ceiling and breaking your dad’s record. I bet it’s looking funny in the light. No wonder the internet gets off on calling you the female version of Roman Reigns.” Sasha scoffed back as her ongoing tirade is centered now on Charlotte, she bashfully points out Charlotte’s ongoing pushes in WWE. 

Charlotte was stunned to even speak back, deeply taken aback by Sasha’s criticism.

“Sasha, look....” Bayley fried her best to reason with Sasha.

“You are no worse than Becky and Charlotte. One second, you and me were crying our eyes out backstage after losing those tag belts to Billie and Peyton, and now what, you simply forgot about that.” Sasha coldly stares at Bayley, her voice sounding deep and autonomous, chastising her on moving on after her and Sasha lost the titles at WrestleMania.

“I... I didn’t forget. Of course, I’m still upset about losing at WrestleMania. You don’t think I remember consoling you in my arms backstage. I still think about it, Sasha. I do.” Bayley remaining humble despite the rough words coming out of Sasha’s mouth.

“Well that probably went out the window when they decided that you get the briefcase and the title all in one fucking night. And suddenly you forgot about about the grueling nights we been in the back without competing, then on nights where we are in a match, we always end up the same stupid ass tag team matches. Suddenly, I feel like the bullshit meter on you is all the way the fuck off.” Sasha scoff at Bayley being honest.

“Why are you coming at our throats like we have total say in our positions?” Charlotte glared and shouted back at Sasha.

“Because it’s been seething at me for awhile. It feels like a sickness that I can’t get rid of.” Sasha closed her eyes then pounded her fist on the table.

“If you been feeling that way. Why didn’t you say anything? We may not have the power but we could have helped you.” Charlotte raised her eyebrow, still trying to get through Sasha.

“That’s pity written all over it and I don’t want to be viewed as a shitty charity case. I refuse to let that happen.” Sasha nodded dejectedly.

“Your being so hardheaded right now.” Becky closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, nodding away at Sasha’s state of things.

“Because it is the truth. Whether the hypocrisy is knee deep into a steaming pile of bullshit, you guys seem to love where your currently at and not an ounce when it comes to me.” Sasha laid back with her arms folded, not holding any remorse of her words.

“You know what. Maybe I should have not let you use the bathroom for your “surprise”. Because I think that hair dye seeped into your brain cells and turned you into a selfish bitch that only thinks of herself and not others.” Becky is clearly frustrated at Sasha being that tone deaf, savagely lets out her opinion on Sasha’s planned departure.

A gasp comes out of Charlotte’s mouth, staring at Becky in disbelief at her words.

“Becky!” Bayley shouted Becky’s name at perhaps her savage remark at Sasha.

Sasha become filled with fury and rage. Her eyes becoming lit like a third degree burn, her nostrils flailing, her veins about to pop. Sasha wanted to have her retort but feeling the backlash from Becky, Charlotte and Bayley, she didn’t have any more verbal response to say nor she don’t want hear any more.

“I don’t fucking need this. Some supportive girlfriends you all are.” Sasha stood up and shoved her chair in anger against the table. She walked away from her girls and lightly stomped her way upstairs to the guest bedroom.

“Sasha, wait!” Bayley tried to talk to Sasha but she was so angry enough to not look back.

After heading upstairs, Sasha furiously slammed the guest bedroom door shut, it echos it’s way downstairs.

Becky put her hands on her face then drew her hands on her head, realizing she might have went too far.

Bayley after hearing Sasha slam the door, became incensed as she stared at Becky, chastising her for her choice of words.

“Why the hell did you say that for?” Bayley furiously yelled at Becky.

“It was taken out of context, I let my anger get the best of me.” Becky nodded her head, as her words took a lot out of her, claiming the heat of the moment.

“Well no shit, Becks. Now she thinks we don’t believe in her anymore. You can be so hardheaded as well.” Bayley continues to verbally hammer away at Becky.

“Don’t pin this on to me.” Becky instantly snapped back at Bayley.

“That’s enough. We are not going to fight each other like this. We said our parts, but obviously it spiraled real quick. I’m sure Becky didn’t mean it out of spite.” Charlotte drew the line as she stopped Bayley and Becky from starting an argument of their own. 

“I should talk to her. I shouldn’t have called her that.” Becky acknowledging her mistake, offered to apologize for her poor choice of words.

“Maybe we should all talk to her. Hear her out without the negativity all coming out.” Bayley spoke softly, her anger continued to dissipate, agreeing that they should talk to Sasha.

“And we will do that. But we gotta let her jets cool off. Our jets need to cool off as well too. Give it some time.” Charlotte letting both Becky and Bayley know that they need to let Sasha quell her feelings down.

They decided to resume their dinner, hoping it will pass the time, so they could confront Sasha after the storm has cleared.

—————————————————————————————

Becky, with Charlotte and Bayley behind her were standing outside the guest bedroom where Sasha has been cooped up inside since her anger lashed out on her girlfriends.

Becky, being that mentioned that she called her a selfish bitch, knocked on the door, apologizing on her behalf.

“Sash. You okay? Um, I’m so sorry for calling you a selfish you know what. I don’t know what got into me to say a horrible thing like that. It was the heat of the moment that got the best of me. But it’s not just me, it’s all of us. We are sorry if we came at you like a bunch of hounds tearing away at you. Just talk to us, love.” 

A quiet response happens as no sign of movement from Sasha transpires. Charlotte wanted to add her two cents, she was next to speak by the door, hoping to reach out to Sasha.

“Your ignoring us, and that’s fine. We deserve it. Even though we don’t agree with what your planning to do. We actually want to listen to you. Just so we can understand and try to work this out, that’s all.”

Still, no response from Sasha. Bayley was by the door, titled her head and body leaned by the wall to speak out to Sasha.

“We love you, Sasha. The four of us are like the human body. Becky is the heart, that keeps us beating alive. Charlotte is the mind that makes us think alike clearly. I’m the backbone that make us stand together, and you. Your very important, you are the soul that brings us together to love each other even more. Without that soul, what would that make us? nothing. Just like Becky brings the fire in all of us, just like Charlotte brings the wooo! in all of us, just how I bring the hugger in all of us, you especially, bring the boss in all of us. You matter a whole lot.

Despite her heartwarming words, it’s still not going to matter as it appears Sasha do not want to be disturbed nor bothered. Leaving the other three without options.

Bayley said one more word, hoping that Sasha responds. Before her, Becky, and Charlotte went back downstairs to leave her be.

“If you don’t want to talk to us now, it’s okay. Just know we love you, always and forever. If you want to talk, we will be ready. 

As they proceeded to walk away, the knob on the door turns. The door opens as Sasha appears out of the guest bedroom with a stream of tears running down her face, sniffling heavy. Her distraught facade made Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley heartbroken.

Becky charged towards Sasha and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Sasha sobbed into Becky’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Please forgive me, love.” Becky cooed in Sasha’s ears, rubbing circles with her fingers on her back, hoping to soften her cries.

Bayley was next as she nestled onto Sasha with a side hug, but her arms extending around Becky’s and Sasha’s waist. She buried her face and nuzzled on top of Sasha’s hair. 

Charlotte was the last, towering over her girls’, wrapping her long arms around the loves of her life’s. The tension that was crashing like the waves, officially dying down.

——————————————————————————————

After wiping all the tears and sniffling away apologies, things were back to normal and cool nerves were in full control for Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha. They end up spending the rest of their night sitting on the upper balcony by the bedroom, relaxing under the stars and looking at the beautiful night sky reflect on the Pacific Ocean with some candles lit and to add, a radius merlot red wine to bask it all in.

“Jeez, Becks. The house is rad as hell and now, the wine. You are truly living the life.” After sipping, Bayley ran her tongue on her lips to continue savor the amazing taste of the wine.

“That’s what I get for slapping people’s head off on a nightly basis.” Becky formed a smirk on her face.

“Plus, I helped her choose this house. I deserved the credit.” Charlotte pointed a thumb at herself, giving credit for picking Becky’s house which was on the phone.

“Let me rephrase that, that’s what I get for slapping people’s head off including Charlie’s on a nightly basis.” Becky took a sip then rephrased what she said earlier, now with Charlotte’s name in it.

“Whatever.” Charlotte put her middle finger in the air towards Becky’s jab.

“You okay, sash? You been a little quiet.” Becky noticed Sasha next to her enjoying her glass of wine in silence. She wonders if she’s still upset about tonight.

“It’s nothing. Just thinking.” Sasha curled her lip.

“We were too rough on you at the dinner table. If you want to talk some more?” Bayley took notice by reaching out Sasha.

“I really should have thought this through. I didn’t mean to push all of your buttons that deep.” Sasha tips her fingernails against the glass.

“Maybe we just were taking it with a heavy grain of salt. The salt ended up into our eyes.” Becky quipped back with a chuckle.

“To be honest. I don’t want to leave. I miss the ring, I miss traveling from city to city, I miss the fans and my friends. I miss it all. Not that I’m saying I wanna come back now, I just.....” Sasha let out a deep breath, now rethinking her decision and remaining on staying, for now. She struggles to finish her sentence.

“Need some more time?” Charlotte finished Sasha’s words for her with a warming smile.

“Basically.” Sasha smiled back.

“Then we are alright with that. You take all the time you need. And we will be right with you when you do come back.” Charlotte with a uplifting words to Sasha. 

“Yeah. I mean, you could come back by SummerSlam *wink wink* and face a certain orange haired lass *wink wink*” Becky tilted her head as she got close to Sasha, winking at her. The fact that during her media interviews as of late, that in-character, she’s been goading Sasha to come back to face her in the ring.

“I hear that. That’s not a bad thought right there.” Sasha bit on her bottom lip, flirting the idea of the world seeing The Boss and The Man feuding.

“Are you going to come back with purple hair?” Bayley made a point of Sasha returning but with her current look.

“You know. I think I might want to keep it. I think it defines me.” Sasha played with ends of her wavy, black hair. Thinking she might keep it, for now.

“You went through brown, red, pink, and purple like the power rangers.” Becky started laughing comparing Sasha’s history of her hairstyle to the colors of the power rangers.

“I love the hair. I think it’s sexy.” Charlotte, rolled her eyes at Becky, ignored her and complemented Sasha’s black hair. 

“Me too. Just imagine the world losing their shit when the boss returns with black hair.” Bayley complimented as well, teasing the picture of the WWE universe liking the new side of Sasha Banks.

“It’s pretty badass when I think of it.” Becky agrees as with a smirk forms again on her face.

“You guys really do like it.” Sasha’s cheekbones were lit with red, her heart full of her girlfriends’ compliment of her hair.

“It’s like your announcement of quitting earlier, you dying your hair black took us off. But all is good now, we love it.” Bayley responded back.

“I should apologize to you guys for lashing out. I was just angry. I’m so happy for where you guys are at right now. I just wish things were easier.” Sasha is so overwhelmed with the loving feedback, apologizes for snapping on her girls.

“Don’t be. There are going to be days where it all makes no sense. I think fate has something planned for you, so don’t lose hope, it will be better in the end.” Becky grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckle.

Then it prompted Bayley and Charlotte to get up to walk over to Sasha to give her a kiss. Charlotte kneeled by her chair, then brushed her lips on the side of her forehead, and Bayley was in front of her, kneeling just to press her lips by her already blushed cheekbone.

Sasha looked passionately at her three girlfriends. Love was definitely around when it comes to them.

“I really am a lucky woman sometimes, the loves of my life, my heart, my mind, and my backbone. My biggest supporters ever.”


End file.
